True magic of insanity
by The doctor's apprentice
Summary: Lincoln is in a new world and his sisters are... princesses? Lincoln will have to go on a quest to fix the world and to fix himself. He has a choice. Listen to the voices or ignore them. The voices say they want to help him. With the help of new powers, new freinds, and the voice in his head he will make his choice. Fall to the voices or overcome them.
1. the cuts

**Authors note**

 **This story will be taking place after a incident with the loud girls. The worst has already happened and as time goes on more will be revealed.**

 **Lincoln is ooc. This is not a forgiveness story. This is a mideviel au... kinda.** **This is a fairy tail crossover. This natsu is also ooc. There will be a lot of changes to fairy tail though**.

We see Lincoln sitting in his room wearing a long sleeve black shirt and black pants. His hair is very messy as if he had just gotten out of bed.

Lori: GET IN THE CAR!

Lincoln slowly walks downstairs and goes to get into the van when the door slams shut. The window goes down to reveal Lynn.

Lynn: You can walk to school loser.

With that the van drives off and Lincoln is forced to walk to school. When he arrives he goes straight to class. During lunch he sits at the sticky table by himself.

After school he has to walk home again. When he gets there he goes straight to his room.

He sits on his bed and looks at the screen.

Lincoln:(to readers) I bet you want to know what's going on. Well i'll tell you but I won't show you. This ain't a flashback fanfic.

First off I fucked up and accidentally started a fight between my sisters which ended in them blaming me for basically every bad thing in their lives.

They then started bullying me and somehow got my parents to ignore me. Then Lori got bobby to get Ronnie anne to break up with me and get with Chandler.

Then Lori got Clyde to start ignoring me. Because of my sadness my freinds stopped being freinds with me. So now I am truly alone.Not that it matters to me anymore. I could care less.

With that said Lincoln gets up and walks to a case on his dresser. He opens and gets a syringe out. It is filled with a strange green liquid. He injects it into his neck. Once finished he puts the syringe back and closes the case.

Lincoln:(to readers) That was my "medicine". It keeps the voices away. Its a mix of cyanide, bleach, black widow venom and a special ingredient. This would kill most people in seconds. Good thing I ain't most people. My blood is almost toxic at this point.

With that Lincoln walks to a side of the room and picks up a basket of laundry. He takes it to the basement and throws it in the washer but doesn't turn it on.

He had made sure the basement light was off. He proceeds to take off his clothes that he is wearing and puts them into the washer to. We can't see him in the dark.

His silluoheute looks at the screen.

Lincoln:(To readers) Don't judge me. I only get to do this once a week.

Lincoln then sits down and waits for the washer in his underwear.

He changes them to the dryer

when the lights suddenly flick on.

Luan, luna, lana, and Lynn all pop out and throw pies at his face. The other sisters come downstairs. They all laugh while Lincoln attempts to cover himself. But he isn't doing it because he is embarrassed. Lana is the first to stop laughing. As soon as she stops she is gaping at lincoln.

Lana: Guys!

The others all stop laughing and look at her.

Lynn: what?

Lana points at lincoln and all the others look. What they see makes them all gasp. Lincoln has multiple cuts on his wrists. He has a large scar in the shape of a x across his chest. He has a lot of cuts on his legs. He also has a cut across his neck. He has a expression of pure terror. He grabs his clothes and runs to his room before anyone can say anything. When his sisters get over there shock most of them run after him while Lori and leni get their parents. Lori bursts int their room and drags them both upstairs by their hands. When they get upstairs they see the girls banging on Lincolns door.

Luna: Little bro. Let us in!

Lincoln: GO FUCK YOURSELVES!

All the sisters look shocked at this and Lynn Sr walks up to the girls.

Lynn Sr: What is going on here?!

Lori is the one to answer the question. When she talks everyone looks at her and leni.

Lori: L-lincoln. He has a bunch of cuts all over his body. He has a x scar on his chest. He cut his wrists. He has a cut on his neck and his legs are cut.

Lynn Sr looks shocked and walks to the door. He knocks on it frantically.

Lynn Sr: Let us in!

Lincoln: FUCK YOU!

Lynn kicks the door open and they see lincoln holding a knife at them.

Lincoln: GO AWAY!

Luna starts to step forward.

Luna: Little bro. Put the knife down.

Lincoln: Am I your brother because all you treat me like is dirt. It gets hard to tell if I'm still alive or not. Or if you all even care.

Luna steps towards Lincoln with her hand out and he cuts her palm. She pulls her hand back and looks hurt.

Lincoln:(weakly) There. n-now leave me alo-.

Lincoln doesn't get to finish because he passes out. His sisters start to freak out and Lynn Sr picks Lincoln up and runs to the van with the others following him.

(time skip)

We see Lincoln sitting in a hospital bed and a doctor is staring at a chart with a face of wonder. He walks out into the waiting room where the louds are. As soon as he comes out they rush up to him.

Sisters: HOW IS HE!

The doctor looks saddened.

Doctor: Before I tell you I have a question.

The sisters look worried.

Doctor: Do you want the bad new first or the good news.

Rita gulps and has a face of immense worry.

Rita: T-the good news.

Doctor: He'll live.

The sisters all look happy

Doctor: That leads us to the bad news. Your son's blood has a very high toxcicity count and he is giving off unnatural brain patterns.

Everyone looks confused but Lisa looks terrified.

Lisa: Does that mean he was poisioned?

The doctor looks at her with a unreadable face.

Doctor: No. That means he is the poison.

The others all look confused.

Lori: What does that mean.

The doctor looks at her with the same face.

Doctor: If some one were to be given some of his blood to drink then they would die within the hour.

The sisters all look shocked.

Lisa: How is that possible?

The doctor hold up the same syringe from earlier.

Doctor: This is how. He has been injecting himself with some of the worst poisons on the planet.

And instead of hurting him they bond with his blood and make it even more poisonous.

Lori: Why would he do that.

Doctor: To stop himself from hurting you all.

The sisters all look confused.

Lynn: What do you mean.

Doctor: I mean you're brother is mentally ill. But not only that. He may be smarter than your sister Lisa here.

The sisters all look shocked.

Lynn sr: No way. He does horrible in school but he is the nicest kid.

The doctor points to the syringe.

Doctor: This is why. There is a unown drug in here that makes him completely sane but lowers his intelligence for as long as the drug takes hold. He must take one every week. Were trying to figure out what this unown drug is but we are stumped.

He pulls out a small glass container filled with a black liquid.

Doctor: I was actually hoping Lisa could scan this.

Lisa takes it and puts it in her pocket.

Doctor: You may go see him but I doubt he will wake up for a couple more hours.

The loud girls all walk in and look at lincoln's sleeping form for at least 30 minutes be for having to leave with their parents.

They go home and Lisa runs straight to her room and slams the door before anyone can say anything. Lori, luna, lynn, the twins, and Lucy all go to their rooms and slam the door.

Leni just sits on the couch and curls into a ball before crying.

Luan soon sits on the couch and attempts to comfort her to no avail. All of their thoughts are the same thing.

Sisters:(in mind) Were horrible sisters.

Soon Lori opens her door and yells out.

Lori: SIBLING MEETING! NOW!

All the sisters run into her room.

Luna, lynn, and the twins all look as if they were crying. No one can tell with lucy but she looks even more depressed then usual.

Lori weakly hits a shoe on he small desk.

Lori: Let this meeting begin. We are here to talk about how we have been acting.

Luna is the one to raise her hand.

Luna: We've been horrible sisters. We made Lincolns life hell. Were the reason he is in the hospital.

The other sisters all look saddened.

Luan: She's right. Everything Lincoln said that day was true. I am a psycho.

(Flashback)

We see Lincoln yelling at his sisters.

Lincoln: And you're just a psycho! We could be killed by all your pranks and you think its all worth it for a good laugh.

(flashback end)

Luan curls into a ball and starts to cry.

Lola: And I am just a brat.

(Flashback)

Lincoln: And you're just a brat that tries to ruin peoples lives if you don't get what you want!

(Flashback end)

Lola sniffles before breaking ad own crying.

Lynn: And I'm a sore loser.

(Flashback)

Lincoln: And you can't be happy if you win or lose Lynn. If you win you make everyone's lives hell and if you lose you blame someone else. And that's usually me.

(Flashback end)

Soon all the sisters are crying except Lisa who is not there.

They hear a crash in Lisa's room and they start to run to her room. We see Lisa has the black luquid in a machine and it is banging around.

Machine: Limit reached. Explosion in T minus 5...4...3...2...1.

As soon as they get to the room their is an explosion that makes the screen white.

 **Authors note**

 **This chapter may seem pointless but it has a purpose.**

 **Lincoln is going to be the only one to remember anything.** **Next chapter will explain what I am talking about. Those sad memories will be the only thing the sisters remember.**


	2. a new world

We see Lincoln laying in the middle of a large forest. He starts to stir and sits up. He is in his normal clothes. He clutches his head and stands up. He looks around when he hears a voice.

Voice: How strange.

Lincoln spins around and sees something that shocks him.

He see a someone who looks just like him. The only difference is their faces. While Lincoln has a normal face the other Lincoln has a jagged smile(jack-o-lantern)

And his eyes are all black with white dots in the middle.

There is black stuff coming from his mouth and his hair has spots of red in it as well as there is blood on his shirt.

He looks at lincoln and smiles.

Lincoln: Who are you?

O.Lincoln: I am you. Actually I am your insanity. You can just call me insanity.

Insanity starts floating and Lincoln looks shocked.

Lincoln: How are you doing that?

Insanity: I am your insanity bro.

I ain't real. I'm just in your head.

Only you can see and touch me.

Lincoln nods in understanding.

Lincoln: Where are we?

Insanity:(Shrugs) Not a clue but I smell flesh that way.

Insanity points to the left and Lincoln starts walking in that direction with insanity floating behind him. They soon come across a small kingdom. Lincoln starts to continue walking when insanity stops him.

Insanity: You can't go in dressed like that. One sec.

Insanity snaps his fingers and Lincolns clothes change. He is now wearing a brown trench coat and has a black shirt underneath. He is wearing mideviel style black pants.

He has a black scythe on his back.

Lincoln looks at his clothes in wonder.

Lincoln: How did you do that.

Insanity: It appears that in this world there is magic. And it also appears that when we came here we absorbed a lot of it. I mean a lot. Our magic reserves surpass even the strongest wizard I can sense. And at the moment you need my help to do magic.

Lincoln takes the scythe off his back and swings it. He then looks at insanity while putting it back on his back.

Insanity: Hey you don't know what were gonna see in this world. This is just protection.

Lincoln nods and they start towards the kingdom again when they come across a man lying on the road They were following.

He has pink hair and is bleeding from his chest. Lincoln runs over and bends down to look at him.

The man is unconscious.

Lincoln: Insanity. Help me here.

Insanity floats over and puts a hand on the mans chest. A bright light appears and when it clears the wound is gone. The man wakes up and jumps back.

This knocks Lincoln down.

Fire comes off of his hands as he stares at them.

Lincoln: Whoa dude calm down.

We just healed you!

The man raises a eyebrow.

Man: We?

Lincoln slaps his head.

Lincoln: I mean I. I'm sorry I sometimes talk as if there are two people.

The fire dies down a little bit as the man looks at him.

Man: Why do you do that?

Lincoln: I'm sick in the head. My brain is really messed up.

The man seems to accept this as his flames dissapear and he walks over to help Lincoln up.

Man: What's your name kid.

Lincoln: Lincoln l-.

Insanity: Call yourself Lincoln crane.

Lincoln: My name is Lincoln crane.

Man: Strange name.

Lincoln: Oh yeah and what's your name old man.

Man: Old! I'm only 19! My name is natsu dragneel.

Lincoln and natsu shake hands.

Natsu is smiling.

Lincoln: What were you doing hurt like that.

Natsu stops smiling and looks sad.

Natsu: My guild left me here after hurting me. They thought I killed a bunch of dark mages.

Lincoln looks confused.

Natsu: Bad wizards.

Lincoln: Ohhhhhh

Natsu: You're weird kid. So what's you're story.

Lincoln: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Natsu: Try me.

Lincoln: I'm from another world.

Lincoln expects natsu to be shocked or to laugh at him.

Instead natsu simply nods his head as if he understands.

Lincoln: Hey how did you do that fire stuff.

Natsu: That was fire dragon slayer magic.

Lincoln: How do I do magic?

Natsu looks at lincoln confused.

Lincoln: We don't have magic where I come from.

Natsu: Well you can't use fire dragon slayer but you may be able to use other magics or that scythe you have.

Lincoln takes his scythe off his back and looks at it.

Lincoln: I think i'll use the scythe.

Natsu nods again.

Lincoln: What are you going to do now?

Natsu: I don't know.

Lincoln: Want to come with me?

Natsu: Where are you going?

Lincoln: I'm looking for my sisters and my parents then I'm looking for a way home.

Natsu: I guess I'll come.

Lincoln: Yes!

Natsu shakes his head at Lincolns playfulness.

Lincoln: Lets go.

They then head to the kingdom.

Once there they see everyone is running to the front of a large castle.

Lincoln: What's going on?

Natsu: They are going to hear the kings speech.

Lincoln: Then we should go to.

Natsu:(Shrug) Sure kid.

Lincoln and natsu walk to the front of the castle. 12 figures emerge from the balcony and Lincoln gets a shocked face.

Lincoln: Why are they up there?

The people on the balcony are none other than the louds.

They are all dressed in royal clothing. There is also a girl in a orange dress standing up with the louds. She has white hair like lincolns.

Insanity: That's a female version of you Lincoln. Looks like you were replaced.

Lynn sr is talking but Lincoln isn't listening til he hears his father say something serious.

Lynn sr: And my daughter Lynn has dissapeared. Please she must be found.

With that said the louds enter the castle and dissapear. Lincoln stands there shocked.

Natsu: You okay Linc.

Lincoln looks at Natsu.

Lincoln: Natsu. T-that was my family.

Natsu looks shocked.

Natsu: Seriously?

Lincoln nods.

Lincoln: New plan. Find lynn, bring her ass back here, then find a way to leave.

Natsu: But what about getting your family.

Lincoln: You just saw them. They are kings and queens. There is also a female version of me here which means I am not needed.

Lincoln and natsu both leave the kingdom.

Natsu: So what now?

Lincoln: Now I find the strongest wizard I can and see if he will send me home. You can leave if you want.

Natsu: No way. I gave you my word! And a dragon never goes back on his word!

Lincoln: You just said I guess ill come.

Natsu: Still counts!

Linaoln and natsu chuckle as they walk when they hear some one yell from the foliage.

Voice: KNIGHT MAGIC. ALPHA BEAM.

Natsu and Lincoln narrowly dodge a red blast aimed at them.

Natsu: Show yourself.

The person walks out of the foliage.

Lincoln: No way.

A woman in black ninja outfit steps out of the foliage.

Lincoln shakes natsu while yelling.

Lincoln: Its a ninja!

Natsu: Stop shaking me!

The ninja looks at the two before pointing at lincoln.

Ninja: You.

Lincoln: Me.

Ninja: You are Lincoln loud yes?

Lincoln: Yup.

The ninja pulls a long katana from her back.

Ninja: Then I am afraid it is time to die.

She rushes at lincoln only for him to hit her head with his scythe. She falls on the ground and glares at him before running at him again. This time natsu knocks her backwards. She runs at them again and Lincoln and natsu get sinister smiles on their faces before cracking there knuckles.

(5 hours later)

Ninja: I will return!

The ninja is running off battered and bruised as she says this.

Lincoln: Well that was disappointing.

Natsu: Highly.

They continue to leave. By nighttime they are down the road from the kingdom.

Natsu and Lincoln rest in a cave before continuing. They soon come across a town and enter a bar. Once inside they sit st the counter.

Bartender: What will it be.

Natsu: One beer and one wa-.

Lincoln: And the strongest alcohol you have.

The bartender nods and gets it ready as natsu looks at lincoln.

Natsu: Are you crazy. You're just a kid.

Lincoln: I guarantee I can drink it.

Natsu simply stares at him before turning back as the bartender gives them they're drinks. Natsu takes his time but Lincoln chugs his and when he finishes he isn't the least bit tipsy.

Natsu: How are you not drunk right now? That was vodka!

Lincoln simply smiles before grabbing Natsu and running outside. They go to a inn where they pay to sleep for the night.

At midnight Lincoln hears a voice.

Voice: Lynn...cave...save her...

reaper... gods... remember.

Lincoln wakes up and looks at Natsu for a few seconds before he starts to lay back down when he hears insanity speak.

Insanity: Did ya not hear that bruh. We need to go to the cave.

Wake his ass up.

Lincoln stares at insanity for a few seconds as insanity floats in the middle of the room before getting up and waking Natsu up.

Natsu: What?

Lincoln: I know where lynn is.

Natsu shoots up and is instantly getting ready. Soon they head to a cave outside of town. As they enter Natsu uses his magic to light up the area. There is no hole for them to go through.

Natsu: Well look at that. You were wrong. Lets head ba-.

Before he can say anything Lincoln hits the back wall of the cave with his scythe which makes it explode. When the smoke clears there is a secret passage.

Natsu: Secret passage huh? God I hate those.

Lincoln and natsu head down unaware they are being watched.


	3. Apologies Chapters coming soon

Salutations dear disciples. This story has not been updated for some time and I feel remorse for this mishap. There is a chance I will remake this story and I apologize for that. But before that I will be sending in some more chapter for the time being to help hold you over. Now I am afraid i Hear the doctor calling me and I shall'nt keephi waiting. Farewell dear disciples


	4. Remake

I will be remaking this story and hopefully next time it will be better. Sorry. When i remake it it will probably have the same name.


	5. Comin soon plus new account

I am in the process of writing the remake. it will have the same name but will be on my new account called insanity reborn. I will post on this story when it is done. It may take awhile to make. Sorry to those that liked this one but i personally didn't like how i wrote it. It will follow almost the same plot. Please do not ask me to continue this cause i won't.


	6. Reboot is out

The reboot is out. it is on my other account insanity reborn


End file.
